


Satisfaction

by Inell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Drama, F/M, Harry Potter Next Generation, Heterosexual Sex, Not Epilogue Compliant, Post-War, Romance, The Quidditch Pitch: Erotic Couplings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-15
Updated: 2008-12-15
Packaged: 2018-10-26 07:58:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10782732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: Hermione and Teddy tend to unfinished businessWorth the Risk #11





	Satisfaction

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** Takes place after [Anticipation](http://inell.livejournal.com/638270.html) in the Worth the Risk series.

The pizza is really good. There’s a perfect blend of spices, including one flavor that Hermione can’t quite place. She rarely makes homemade pizza herself, but she might have to try to more often if it can taste this good.

“What sea---”

“No.”

“What?”

“I’m not going to tell you.”

“I didn’t even ask a question.”

“Ah, but you were going to, and I know what it is, so I’m answering before you have to ask.”

“You can’t possibly know what I was going to ask, Teddy.”

“Can too.”

“Can not.”

“Can too.”

“Oh, stop that!”

“You were eating the pizza and had that look of concentration on your face while you were licking the sauce from the end. You want to know what herbs I use for my sauce, but I’m not telling. See? I was right, wasn’t I?”

“You’re so infuriating sometimes.”

Teddy grins across the table at her and shakes his head. “You love it, though. If I were predictable and boring, you’d not feel so challenged.”

“Is it now time to analyze me?” she asks, reminding him of their conversation earlier. “Because I can certainly say that doing so _won’t_ put me in the mood for that unfinished business.”

“I’m not analyzing you, Hermione. I’m simply stating facts. You hate people who simply agree with you or kiss your arse without actually thinking for themselves. I do, too, so I can recognize it easily.”

She frowns at him before she takes another bite of pizza. After she swallows, she lightly kicks his leg. “Why won’t you tell me?”

“If I tell you, then there’s no reason for you to ask me to come over and make you pizza,” he says matter-of-factly. “As it stands, if you want more, I’ll have to cook it.”

“Very sneaky except for your habit of actually announcing your schemes before they can take effect. It gives me warning, so I can prepare to counter any such plans.”

“You could,” he admits, hair turning turquoise as he takes a bite of his pizza. He licks grease from his lips before he smiles. “But you don’t want to counter them, so I’m safe.”

“What if I do?”

“You don’t. I mean, it’s illogical, isn’t it? Why make me tell you how to cook it when you could sit around doing work or reading while I cook it, instead of doing it yourself?”

“Using logic is low and underhanded.”

“No, it isn’t. It’s just clever.”

“Point.” She laughs and glares at him playfully. “However, I do want to know your recipe for the sauce at some point.”

“Maybe one day,” he muses before he nudges her leg with his foot. “And you kicked me! Talk about playing dirty.”

“We weren’t. We were talking about your deviousness.”

“You know, I don’t think anyone has ever called me devious before. I’m flattered.”

“You would be.”

“If you’d spent twenty years being frank and uncomplicated, you might appreciate such a compliment.”

“You’re anything but uncomplicated, Teddy.”

“Ted.” He smiles. “That’s two swats to your bum in just the last ten minutes.”

“Why am I not surprised that you’re actually keeping track?”

“Because you know that I like to tease you about swatting that gorgeous arse of yours?”

“That was a hypothetical question. Of course, your response is definitely a plausible answer.”

“Finish your pizza, Hermione. I want to get naked.”

She blinks at him. “That’s very romantic. Next thing you know, you’ll be telling me to strip so you can get a leg up.”

“Why would I tell you to strip when I could remove your clothes myself?” he asks innocently before he takes a drink of his wine.

Instead of replying, she slips off her shoe and moves her foot directly between his legs. She presses down and watches with some satisfaction as he chokes on his wine and coughs. When he gapes at her, but doesn’t attempt to move her foot, she smiles an innocent smile of her own. “What? If you can make blatantly suggestive comments regarding my clothes, it’s only fair that I can make gestures of my own.”

“Your foot on my cock goes beyond suggestive,” he mutters, smiling sheepishly as he wipes his mouth.

“Does it? Imagine that.”

“Oh, I have. Imagined that, that is. Along with a great many other things.”

“You’re very oversexed, even for a twenty year old,” she says primly, shifting slightly as she can’t help but wonder what he’s thought about.

“Actually, I’m _under_ sexed, especially for a bloke of twenty, which is why I’ve thought about sex so much.”

“I stand corrected.” She finishes her slice of pizza and contemplates having another versus declaring dinner over so they can move onto the nakedness. Finally, she decides that the pizza is too good to waste, and the sex certainly isn’t going anywhere. She takes a bite of her third slice and studies him. “So much?”

“I’m not going to discuss just how often I think about sex, Hermione. Unless you plan to give the same details, I think we can consider that a topic better left unanalyzed.”

“I think about sex more now that I’m divorced than I did when I was married. After Ron left, all I could seem to think about was how lonely the bed was, how much I wanted to just be held, and how unsatisfied I was having to give myself pleasure again. During the last few months, I’ve thought about it far more than is normal, I’m sure. And, yes, you can be smug because the sex dreams coincided with your employment in my department.”

He groans and runs his hands over his face. “I can’t be smug when you’ve now forced me into a position of having to share.”

“You don’t have to talk about it, Ted,” she says, rather pleased that she remembers to say his name correctly.

“No, it’s only fair, since we’re trying to communicate and be honest with each other.“ His hair becomes streaked with bright red as he looks at her. “From the time I was fourteen, I’ve thought about sex. Most boys in my year started earlier, so I was a late bloomer, I guess. Once I started dating Victoire, I didn’t think about it nearly as much, which is odd, I know. Then, I left Hogwarts and only saw her on holidays and an occasional weekend when I could get up to Scotland, and the thoughts came back. _You_ can be smug because they became much worse when I started working at the Ministry and my old crush on you came back accompanied with hormones bouncing around in mass hysteria.”

She finishes her bite and takes a drink of wine before she licks her lips. “I’m the cause of bouncing hormones? Also, what old crush?”

“Definitely.” He shakes his head. “The crush I had from the time I hit puberty until I realized you’d never look at me the way I wanted. Well, not back then. If you didn’t know, I’ll be relieved that I wasn’t as obvious as I thought.”

“Is this your mother thing?” she asks curiously, remembering him saying something the other day about her being third choice for a mother when he was a child.

“God, no!” He makes a face. “I’m not that warped, thanks. Fleur is too overly gorgeous and Ginny is too athletic to catch my interest in a boy-girl sort of way. You’re just right for me, though. Smart, beautiful, caring, and a good sense of humor are pre-requisites for being considered crush-worthy, according to me.”

“I had no idea,” she admits. Suddenly, her eyes widen. “Wait, did you have this crush when you were fifteen?”

“Yep.” He laughs. “I spent the majority of that ‘helpful talk’ with a hard-on and trying to sneak peaks down your blouse.”

“Teddy!” She blushes and bites her lip. “That was supposed to be educational, not an excuse for you to look at my breasts.”

“I was fifteen, Hermione. _Everything_ at that age was an excuse to look at your breasts.” He glances down and smiles mischievously. “They’re very nice.”

“Thank you. I’m glad you like my breasts.“ Her tone is dry even as she resists the urge to be somewhat smug that a young man finds her attractive enough to think about in such a way. “I can’t believe you were, uh, aroused during that talk,” she mutters, kicking at his foot when he tries to caress the back of her leg. “I was so embarrassed trying to discuss all of that with a teenage boy and cover everything necessary to keep you safe.”

He smiles. “You were very good. When I wasn’t looking at your chest, thinking about shagging you, or worrying about a banana being larger than I was, I really learned a lot.”

“You were envious of a banana?” She manages not to laugh but can’t help being amused at the knowledge of what goes through men’s minds sometimes. “Trust me, Ted. You have nothing to worry about.”

He preens at that, the red fading from his hair as he looks at her. “You about finished with dinner? If so, I’d like to try my hand at seducing you.”

“Just your hand?”

“And other bits.” He wiggles his eyebrows in a ridiculous manner that makes her laugh.

She finishes her pizza and wipes her mouth before she nods. “I’m finished. That was excellent pizza. My compliments to the chef.”

“Thank you,” he says as he stands up. “Let me clear the table then we can, uh, well.” He shifts awkwardly and bites his lip in a manner that she knows means he’s thinking. “Have sex sounds rather crass, and get more comfortable sounds pretty stupid.”

“We could always go with your original thought,” she muses as she helps him clear the table. “Get naked?”

He laughs and reaches out to tug on her hair. “I knew you were making a fuss because you wanted to get naked, too.”

“You seem to know an awful lot. Or, at least, you think you do.”

“Oh, I know there’s plenty that I have to learn still. But you do want to get naked, yeah?”

“Actually, I was thinking about going home and taking a long soak in the bath with a good book,” she says as she tosses the disposable plates into the rubbish. “I’ve heard that ‘Pirate’s Wench’ is a riveting tale.”

“Tease,” he accuses as he moves behind her. She squeals when he moves his arm around her waist and picks her up. “I’m much more fascinating than some silly old book.”

“Put me down, you git.”

“Let me consider it.” He shifts her struggling body against him. “Nope. I think I’d rather have you keep squirming like that. Besides, I couldn’t carry you up your stairs, but my bedroom is right next door.”

“This Neanderthal-like behavior is not sweet or endearing.”

He carries her to his bedroom and puts her down by his bed. “Fine. I’ll put you down. You can walk the rest of the way on your own.”

She turns to glare at him, but he moves quickly, pulling her close as he leans down to kiss her. It really isn’t fair that he can distract her so easily with a kiss. When he pulls back, she manages to get her glare in, though it’s probably not nearly as effective since her lips are wet and she’s breathing heavily. “I’m not one of those women who like being carried around and treated like they’re docile.”

“You’re anything but tame, Hermione. I didn’t mean to ruin the mood or anything. I just wanted to carry you to bed, which probably makes me sound ridic---”

This time, she kisses him. She’s reminded him that she’s not a weak submissive woman, not that she thinks he had any such ideas, and now she’s ready to move on. He tastes like wine and spicy sauce along with the indescribable flavor that’s just _him_. The kiss deepens, and they both start to undress each other, hands fumbling with buttons and zips until they finally pull away laughing.

“I think we need a better plan,” she says, glancing at his half-unbuttoned shirt and her crooked skirt.

“I don’t know if we actually need a plan for this,” he murmurs, running his fingers through his dark green hair. “Maybe we can just go with it and see what feels good?”

“Just go with it,” she repeats slowly. Last night had been roughly planned, with details left to whatever happened, and she had approached the sex this morning with a tactic in mind due to the nature of it. God, what if she’s now unable to just be spontaneous with sex? Is she so controlling that she can’t let go completely for something so pleasurable?

Wet lips on her skin pull her from her thoughts. Teddy is now shirtless and obviously is tired of waiting for her response. He’s also observant enough to realize a good way to get her to stop thinking so much is to kiss her neck. Before she can say anything, he raises his head and looks at her intently. “Let me make you forget how to think?” he asks quietly. There’s a huskiness in his tone that makes her body say yes even as she’s trying to determine if this is a good idea.

“You can try,” she murmurs, knowing she’s challenging him even as she’s surrendering. He smiles, obviously relieved at her agreement even as he focuses in that intense way that means he’s concentrating.

“If I do something you don’t like, let me know,” he says before he looks down and unbuttons her shirt. Once it’s unfastened, he eases it off her shoulders and drops it on the floor. He traces the lace cups of her bra and smiles. “This is very sexy. Would I be arrogant if I assumed you wore this hoping I’d see it?”

“You’re arrogant anyway.”

He laughs and kisses her before he whispers against her neck, “I thought you looked beautiful in simple cotton, though this is definitely good, too. However, it needs to be taken off now.”

Instead of unclasping it, he moves around behind her, touching her belly and ribs before he kisses her shoulder. He raises her hair and lets it fall over her shoulders, kissing the back of her neck as he lets go of her hair. “Teddy, you’re teasing.”

He swats her bum lightly, caressing it after as he nibbles her skin. “Stop whining, Hermione.”

“I wasn’t whining,” she denies, shuddering slightly when he licks her spine. Finally, he unfastens her bra, and she feels it fall away from her breasts. He cups them from behind, tweaking her nipples as he continues kissing her back. His hands move lower as he shifts behind her. She gasps when he suddenly kisses the sensitive area of her lower back, arching forward only to find his hand on her tummy keeping her steady.

“You have amazing skin,” he murmurs before he licks, making her giggle before she can stop herself as he finds a ticklish spot. She hears the sound of a zip lowering as the waist of her skirt gives way. He eases the material down past her hips, and she steps out of it at his urging. When she feels his breath on the back of her legs, she bites her lip and waits, having no idea what he plans to do next.

He kisses the back of her knee and then licks his way up to the edge of her knickers. There’s still hesitancy in his touch, more from lack of experience and uncertainty than lack of confidence, yet he’s managed to arouse her more than she cares to admit just by touching her with his hands and mouth, and not even somewhere she expects to find arousing. When he stands and pulls her back to the bed, she’s surprised. Her knickers are still on, but he doesn’t seem too concerned.

When she’s lying on her back, he moves above her and fingers the lace front of her knickers. “Now these are ridiculously sexy,” he says, grinning at her as he leans down to lick her nipple. He sucks gently as he slides his hand beneath her knickers. He remembers last night, obviously, because she’s soon moaning softly under his ministrations. She’s unbelievably wet, and just becomes more so when he moves his fingers along her folds.

He still has on his trousers, which isn’t fair at all. She can feel his erection against her hip, pressing against the fabric as he rubs against her. Before she can press back, he shifts away from her. There are soon two fingers inside her, though the knickers make the angle very awkward. She shifts and reaches down to push them out of the way, raising her hips as he pulls them down. Once they’re off, he moves his fingers back into her, and he’s able to move them faster and deeper.

She reaches for him, but he keeps his body away from hers. Finally, she gives up trying to touch him and moves her fingers into his hair, urging him closer as he sucks her nipples. It feels really good, and she likes being able to just relax and enjoy it. He focuses on her breasts and keeps moving his fingers, touching her in all the right spots. It isn’t long under his intense focus before she feels herself falling. She whines softly and comes, gripping his hair hard as the tremors spread over her.

“You’re so beautiful,” he whispers before he kisses her, dragging wet fingertips along the curve of her hip as he reaches around to grip her bum. When he breaks the kiss, he smiles down at her. “God, I want you so much. Can I have you? Please?”

“Of course,” she murmurs, wondering if there’s any doubt at all that she’d say yes. She reaches down to help unfasten his trousers, but he shakes his head.

“No. I mean, I’d love to have help, but I want to make sure that I manage to do this right this time,” he admits, blushing faintly as he ducks his head. “I’m being extremely careful tonight so I can come inside you instead of on your thigh.”

“Oh, right.” She smiles and kisses him quickly. “I’ll not touch yet then.”

He grins and finishes unfastening his trousers, pushing them down and kicking them off along with his boxers. When he reaches for the drawer in his night table, she sees him bring out a familiar package.

“We don’t need that, Teddy. I’m on a potion,” she says softly.

“I bought a large box of these things after you agreed to give me a chance. I fully intend to use at least one,” he tells her with a wink. “Besides, I have to prove that I was actually listening to your lesson all those years ago, don’t I?”

“A large box? Hopeful, weren’t you?” she asks, raising up on her elbows to watch him grip his cock and put the condom on. It’s rather sexier than she expects, and she licks her lips as she studies his erection. He’s definitely going to stretch her, but she can’t wait to feel him inside her.

“What can I say? I’m optimistic,” he says huskily. He gets the condom on and moves between her legs, kissing her belly before working his way up her torso.

She shifts beneath him and reaches for him, trying to pull him against her. Once he’s higher, she moves her legs around his waist and arches against him, listening to him groan as she presses closer. “Now,” she murmurs, tangling her fingers in his hair as she leans up to kiss him.

“So demanding,” he mutters after the kiss ends. He smiles down at her as he shifts and slides against her. He tries again, but only rubs against her clit before his cock misses the target. After another attempt with a little more success but not enough, he reaches down and grips his cock as he positions himself. He slowly presses against her, and her breath catches as the head eases inside her.

The latex dulls the sensations for him, at least, that's what Ron claimed the few times she had him wear one during their years together, but it feels amazing to her. He begins to move his hips, pushing and pulling as she adjusts to his size. It’s too slow or maybe she’s just impatient. Either way, she wants more. She tightens her legs around his waist and thrusts up, gasping as he enters her fully. “Fuck,” she curses, not even realizing what she says as he caresses her breast and looks at her.

“You okay?” he asks worriedly. She nods and gives her body a moment before she wiggles against him. It’s been too long since she‘s felt like this, yet she’s definitely not forgotten what to do. He starts moving again, being much too gentle at first.

It’s considerate, but also annoying because she’s not glass nor is she a virgin. She scratches his back and rocks against him. He seems to understand, and he’s soon thrusting hard and deep. She rolls her hips, stroking his back and hair as they kiss again. Teddy kisses his way down her neck before he raises his head and looks at her breasts, which are bouncing all over the place as they move faster.

He seems to like it, because he stares for a moment before he leans down and tries to lick her nipple. He doesn't succeed, as he's far too tall for such contortions when they're actually in the process of shagging, but she feels his tongue on her skin before he gives up and focuses on moving in and out of her, going faster and deeper as she moves against him.

When his thrusts become more erratic and his hips jerk, she holds him as he shudders and spills into the condom. She hasn’t come again, but can’t complain because her earlier orgasm was toe curling, without a doubt. After Teddy stops quivering, he reaches between them and strokes her clit. He stays inside her, making shallow thrusts until she comes with a soft moan.

It takes her a moment to come down from her orgasm. When she does, Teddy is looking at her with a crooked grin on his lips. She smiles and brushes his damp hair back from his sweaty forehead. “That was lovely.”

“Lovely?” He laughs. “I suppose I’ll accept that and work towards ‘fucking fantastic’.” He shifts and carefully pulls out of her, removing the condom and tying it before he reaches for his wand and levitates it to the bin.

“It’s nice to have goals, particularly when I‘ll benefit from them,“ she says, smiling when he sticks his tongue out at her. “You know, that is very lazy, especially when the bin is just right there.”

“Right there would mean having to move more. I’m comfortable where I am.”

“I’m rather comfortable, too.” They just lie there for awhile, her curled up against him as they kiss and languidly touch bare skin. Eventually, though, she can’t ignore the stickiness between her legs and sweat on her skin, which is the worst part of sex. It would be absolutely brilliant if it could be amazing and satisfying every time without all the mess at the end.

He smiles. “I know. You need to use the toilet. It’s just across the hall. I’ll fix the sheets and go after you.”

“Thanks,” she says, kissing him before she rolls out of bed. She hurries about her business, since he has to go in after her. On the way out, they kiss again as he steps inside and she leaves. Once she’s in the bedroom, she sits on the bed and takes a look around. While she’s been to Teddy’s flat before, she hasn’t been in his bedroom, and she didn’t think to look around earlier because other things were on her mind.

It’s exceptionally neat and organized, which is surprising considering his apparent habit of letting clothes fall wherever they’re taken off. He has a bookcase that’s overflowing, and she wanders over to browse while waiting. She smiles when she sees an entire shelf full of what are obviously romance novels mixed amidst non-fiction and other genres of fiction. They have several of the same books, she notices.

There are framed photographs on his chest of drawers of his grandmother, Harry and his family, and one of Remus and Tonks that’s sitting at a slight angle. She touches the glass and sighs when she realizes that he must move that one a lot to look at it. “You’d be very proud of him,” she whispers at the beaming couple, flinching slightly at the idea of what they’d have to say if they knew she was standing naked in their son’s room. Well, Tonks would probably understand but she doesn’t know about Remus. She smiles wryly and looks away from the pictures, taking in other aspects of the room.

“And here I thought I’d managed to make you stop thinking for awhile.”

She turns to find Teddy standing in the doorway watching her. “You’re far too quiet,” she scolds him. “And you were reasonably successful.”

“Reasonably successful?” he repeats slowly, advancing on her as his hair changes to burnt orange. “I happen to think I was more than reasonably.”

“Perhaps it was just a little more,” she muses, moving towards the bed as he stalks her. “But only a little.”

He moves quickly and pounces, making her squeal and laugh as he pins her to the bed and starts to tickle her. They kiss amidst the laughter, slow and thorough before he brushes his hand along her ribs. She looks up at him, tracing his smile with her fingers as he says, “That’s okay. It just means I’ll to do better next time. There‘ll be no thinking at some point tonight.”

She pulls him down and whispers, “Have I mentioned how much I love these goals of yours?”, before she kisses him again.


End file.
